My little Girl
by Naleyfan-2215
Summary: Mills has an 8 year old daughter. This is set 17 years in the future severide and Brittany stayed together and have 4 kids. This story is mostly just about Mills and his little girl Shay. Shay Spends some time with her Uncle Kelly in Chapter 19... please Read and Review!
1. Shay Rebecca

This is my first Chicago fire Fanfiction

Disclaimer:I own nothing,I did create the characters that are not part of the show such as the kids.

Summary: what if Mills had a little girl, and Severide had stayed with Brittany and they had a family. This is 17 years in the future, Mostly about Mills and his daughter who is 7.

A little girl with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin is seen playing hopscotch outside in the driveway of fire house 51. Her father sits on the bumper of Ambo 61 keeping a protective eye over her. 7 years ago that little girl had entered her father's life and changed it forever.

"She's a ball of energy isn't she" Brett asks her partner as she takes a seat next to him on the bumper of the ambulance.

"Her mother probably pumped her full of sugar before dropping her off"Pete muttered.

"Aunt Sylvie come play" the little girl called out.

"if I must princess "Sylvie replied standing up.

"you should not give in that easily" Pete said.

"Oh please Peter Mills, if she walked over here and asked for an ice cream sundae you'd totally make it for her "Brett teased.

"Of course I would, but she knows not to ask until after dinner don't you baby" Pete asked.

The little girl stopped what she was doing and nodded, "of course I do"

"did your mom let you have candy and stuff already today" Pete asked.

The girls face dropped from a smile to a frown, "she told me not to tell you"

"Shay Rebecca, do not lie to me" Pete warned

"she let me have ice cream with sprinkles on it and Laffy Taffy and we baked brownies for you and everyone else and I got to eat one and then she got me gummy bears which are in my bag and sour gummy worms which I ate" Shay said with a smile.

"thanks for telling me baby"Pete said.

"anytime daddy,is Leslie coming to get me" Shay asked.

"She is" Pete said as a red mustang pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey Kiddo" Pete said greeting his god daughter.

"Hey Uncle Pete" Leslie said giving him a hug.

"Hey baby girl" Kelly said as he stood up from the squad table and wandered over.

"Hey,mom said to give you these" Leslie said handing him a box of cupcakes.

"She's baking, did something happen I don't know about "Kelly asked.

"Kat needed them for something those were extra" Leslie said.

Kelly smiled at the mention of his youngest daughter, "are the boys causing any trouble"

Leslie shook her head, "Andy was out playing basketball and Noah was at Uncle Matts"

"Alright give your mom a hug for me and you munchkin you be good for Aunt Brittany" Kelly said setting the cupcakes down and ruffling Shays hair.

Shay scowled, "daddy, Uncle Kelly messed up my hair"

Pete laughed, "Leslie will fix it for you when you get back to her house, you be good"

"always am" Shay smiled as they walked out to Leslies car.


	2. Of Brekfast and Blankets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The next morning after Shift Mills drove over to the Seveirdes to pick up his little girl. He couldn't wait to spend the day with her and to hear about all the things she had gotten to do while he was at work. Kelly's kids often babysat Shay and she would go their house or the Caseys most of the time when he was on shift, if she wasn't at her grandma's or Aunt and Uncles.

"knock knock "Pete said as he walked in the front door.

"Shh"Brittany hushed from the kitchen.

"Is everyone still sleeping" Pete whispered.

"Yes and so help me god if you wake one of my teenagers before 9 am" Brittany replied.

"Don't you have church today" Pete asked.

"5pm mass" Brittany said as Pete nodded and tip toed upstairs to collect his daughter.

When he came back down Kelly was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, "It seems like just yesterday ours were that little" he whispered as he looked at the sleeping 7 year old.

"it's been about 10 years since our oldest was that little and about 8 years since our youngest was that little" Brittany replied as footsteps could be heard coming from the basement and her oldest daughter emerged in plaid pajama bottoms and a squad 3 shirt, her long brown hair was a mess of curls and knots.

"morning sunishine" Pete said eying Leslie.

Leslie nodded in response as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee, "morning"

"late night" Kelly asked.

"we'll talk later" Leslie said as she went back downstairs.

"Do you guys want to stick around for breakfast" Brittany asked.

"what are you cooking" Pete asked.

"Pancakes" Brittany replied.

"Sure we'll stick around" Pete said as he went and set Shay down on the couch.

"perfect, I'll set 2 more places at the table" Brittany said as Andy came downstairs.

"morning" Andy mumbled.

"morning" Brittany said.

Andy opened the fridge and grabed the orange juice, "whats for breakfast"

"pancakes,and make sure you grab a glass"Brittany said as she started to cook.

"where's Noah" Kelly asked as he got himself another cup of coffee.

"He stayed with the Casey's last night"Brittany said.

"So he'll be back later"Kelly asked.

"he better be back sooner than that, he has my car" Brittany replied and as if on cue the front door opened and Noah walked in.

"You have a good time" Kelly asked.

"Yeah MJ and I played video games most of the night" Noah said as he hung Brittany's keys up.

"Did you eat" Brittany asked.

"Yeah Aunt Gabby made cinnamon rolls" Noah said as he went upstairs.

"daddy, why are we still here" Shay asked as she came into the kitchen and sat next to him.

"because we are staying for breakfast and when we get home, your going to finish picking up your stuffed animals because I know your room is a mess" Pete said as Brittany put pancakes down and then went to get Leslie and Kat for breakfast.

"do I have to clean them up they were having a tea party" Shay asked.

"yes you have to,tea parties don't last forever" Pete said as he put some pancakes on her plate.

"What if I don't want to" Shay asked.

"Then we aren't doing anything else today" Pete said.

"Fine" Shay replied as she began to eat.

"Little Mills, do you want me to paint your nails before you go, you crashed early last night" Leslie asked

Shay smiled, "light blue with sparkles"

Leslie made herself a plate and then got some more coffee, "I can do that"

"Sweet, daddy can we watch Cinderella when we go home" Shay asked.

"After you clean up your stuffed animals and I do the dishes we can watch Cinderella" Pete said.

After breakfast Mills and Shay headed home.

"Daddy I can't find my blanket" Shay said coming into the kitchen where Pete was cleaning the stove.

"did you take it to Mom's I know you usually do" Pete asked.

"I don't know" Shay said her eyes welling up with tears.

"I'll call mom and find out, if it's not there maybe Aunt Brittany has it" Pete said as he reached for the phone and called Shay's mom Kenna.

"_Hello" Kenna said picking up._

"_Hey, do you have Shay's blanket" Pete asked._

"_I don't" Kenna said_

"_Alright well she can't find it so if you by chance find it let me know" Pete said._

"_I told you I don't have it, maybe she left with her precious aunt and Uncle, she spends way more time with them than me" Kenna replied._

_Pete sighed, "That's not true and you know that"_

"_Oh whatever let me know if you find it" Kenna said hanging up._

"Does she have it" Shay asked.

"No she doesn't" Pete said as there was knock on the door.

"Shay, I found your blanket in the living room at our house" Noah said as he let himself in.

"Thank you No-No" Shay said taking her blanket and hugging him.

"Anytime munchkin" Noah said.

"She was totally freaking out thanks so much" Pete said.


	3. Cinderella and Working Overtime

Cinderella and working over time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"You have the next two days off right" Shay asked as they settled into watch Cinderella.

"I have today and tomorrow off yes" Pete replied.

"And where do I go when you're on shift this time" Shay asked.

"That is up to you, Aunt Gabby said she would take you if you wanted but you know Aunt Brittany will never say no either" Pete replied.

"Grandma still on the outs" Shay asked sadly.

Pete rolled his eyes, "Grandma is not on the outs, she's just in Florida"

"She went to Florida in December and never came back" Shay pointed out.

"That's because she decided she likes it" Pete said as his phone rang, "its Aunt Elise"

"Tell her I said hello" Shay said as Pete got up and walked out of the room.

"_Hey big sister" Pete said._

"_Hey so I was thinking maybe Monkey wants to spend some time with us when you work next" Elise _

"_She may want to, I'll ask her" Pete replied._

"_And does she have anything specific on her birthday wish list" Elise asked._

"_She's still into the Disney princesses and has been asking for an American girl" Pete said as he walked upstairs and shut his bedroom door behind him._

"_Are you getting the doll" Elise asked._

"_Her god parents are getting it for her, I ordered a bunch of accessories" Pete said._

"_Which doll" Elise asked._

"_She asked for a just like you doll" Pete said._

"_Okay so anything else on her list" Elise asked._

"_She's turning 8 Elise just think of something 8 year olds like" Pete said_

"_Alright well ask her about staying with us" Elise commented._

_Pete sighed, "I will but she will probably want to go to the Casey's she hasn't been there in a while"_

"_I thought they split up" Elise asked._

"_No they worked things out again, they always do" Pete muttered._

"_Alright well let me know about Monday" Elise said._

"_Will do" Pete said hanging up and sitting back down on the couch._

"What's up with Aunt Elise" Shay asked.

"She was hoping you would want to stay with them on Monday" Pete replied.

"I just remembered that Aunt Gabby said we could make cookies when I stayed with them next" Shay commented her eyes not leaving the tv.

"Alright monkey, but you are all mine for the next 2 days and you can go to Aunt Gabbys"Pete said.

"What if mom calls and says she wants to see me" Shay asked.

"She wont, you get to go to her house for the full weekend next weekend" Pete said.

Shay rolled her eyes, those full weekends never actually worked out, "that stinks"

"Shay, I know it's complicated and you don't see her as much as you should but that's not your fault, her and I have an agreement and she keeps breaking it so don't be mad at me" Pete reasoned.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed with her" Shay asked as she got up and walked away.

"Hunny your mom and I were never really together and it wouldn't have worked out" Pete said.

"How do you know" Shay asked as she got a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Because I just do" Pete mumbled as Shay came in and handed him one of her cookies.

"Well it sucks" Shay groaned.

Pete took the cookie from her and put his head down, "I understand that it sucks but I can't do anything about it"

"You could have married her, Aunt Brittany and Uncle Kelly are married" Shay said knowing she was pointing out the obvious.

"Shay your Aunt Brittany and Uncle Kelly are very much in love" Pete replied as his phone rang again, he looked down and saw it was work calling, "_Hello"_

"_Pete its Grace from red watch"_

"_What's up" Pete asked._

"_I need someone to come in and take my shift and I've called everyone else" Grace said._

"_Alright let me find a place for Shay to go and I'll be in,you owe me big time" Pete said._

"_When do you work next" Grace asked._

"_Monday" Pete said._

"_I'll take it" Grace offered._

"_Fine" Pete said._

"_See you soon" Grace said hanging up._

"go get a bag together while I see if you can go to the Casey's for the night" Pete replied. As he made another phone call and went to get ready for work.

"Are you ready" Shay asked coming back down with a bag packed for her night away from home.

"Yes let's go, Uncle Matt is going to take you home he's still at the fire house getting some work done" Pete said.

"okay" Shay said as they headed out the door,


	4. Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Title: Spending time with Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt

"Hey kiddo" Matt said upon seeing Shay run into his office.

"Hi Uncle Matt" Shay said as she climbed up into his lap.

"I'm almost done and then we can head home, Aunt Gabby was going to make cookie dough and MJ and Lizzie are both home" Matt said.

"Okay" Shay said

"Anything you want for dinner" Matt asked.

"nope I'll be fine with whatever you make" Shay said.

"how about Pizza" Matt asked.

"can we make Uncle Matt Pizza" Shay asked.

"yes of course" Matt said.

"sweet and can we make a cookie pizza to" Shay asked.

"of course" Matt said as he set Shay down and stood up, "alright kiddo, you said bye to your dad right"

"Yea he walked in the door and had to go so it was kiss and run" Shay said sadly.

"do you want to wait" Matt asked.

"no, he could be awhile" Shay replied.

"alright, let's go I bet Lizzie will braid your hair if you want" Matt said.

"okay but no painting my nails, Leslie did them yesterday" Shay said as Casey led her out his truck and helped her into her seat.

At home

"Hey guys" Matt said walking into the kitchen.

"your late" Lizzie pointed out.

"I had some work to finish up" Matt replied as he set down the groceries he and Shay had just picked up.

"Lizzie will you braid my hair" Shay asked.

"Yeah, do you want to watch a movie" Lizzie asked.

"nah, but I do want to play outside" Shay said.

"alright" Lizzie said as she opened the backdoor and followed Shay outside to the swing set.

"weren't you just saying how you thought taking the swing set down would be a good idea" Gabby asked walking into the kitchen.

Matt nodded, "I was wasn't I, guess I spoke to soon"

"so what's for dinner" Gabby asked.

"Uncle Matt Pizza and then an Aunt Gabby cookie Pizza for dessert" Matt replied.

"hmm girl knows what tastes good" Gabby said as she kissed Matt.

"I suppose she does" Matt replied as MJ came into the kitchen.

"can I take your truck dad" MJ asked.

"where are you going" Matt asked.

"to pick up Leslie" MJ replied.

Matt rolled his eyes, "haven't you messed with that girls heart enough"

MJ let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "this was her idea not mine"

"well don't stomp on her heart" Matt reasoned.

"I'm pretty sure she stomped on mine last night" MJ said.

An hour later both MJ and Leslie were back at the Casey's watching a movie with Shay and Lizzie.

"you two work everything out" Gabby asked seeing the teenagers tangled up in a recliner.

MJ nodded, "Yeah"

"Shih your ruining the movie" Shay mumbled.

"Sorry" Gabby apologized.

Shay smiled, "it's okay"

"guys after the movie, we need to start putting the pizza's together" Gabby said.

"what did you get for the cookie Pizza" Shay asked.

"that my dear is a surprise" Gabby said.

"the last one was so good with the star fruit" Shay said.

Gabby smiled, "good to know"

"I hope that's what we are making" Shay replied.

"you will find out eventually" Gabby said.

"Hey Monkey you want to help me make the sauce for Uncle Matt Pizza" Casey asked.

"Yes" Shay said springing up off the couch.

"perfect come on in and help me"Matt said.

"what can I do" Shay asked.

"I'm going to ask you to hand me an ingredient and I'll put it in everything is all measured out" Matt said.

"are you making your pizza" Lizzie asked.

"yes I am" matt called out.

"Sweet" Lizzie replied.

an hour later everyone was in the kitchen assembling the pizza's, "Aunt gabby can I help you with the cookie pizza"

"I told you it's a surprise" Gabby said shooing the kids out of the kitchen so she could finish working desert.


	5. Missing Mothers and Birthdays

Title:

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pete felt terrible as he drove his daughter over to her mothers house, he had practically had to drag out to the car because she didn't want to go and he didn't blame her. Kenny was supposed to get Shay every weekend Pete was on shift and then once or twice during the week when he was working but it never worked out that way.

"I don't want to go" Shay balled from the back seat.

"Shay Rebecca it's only until Sunday afternoon" Pete reasoned as he pulled up and noticed Kenna wasn't home. "Oh you have to be kidding me"

Pete reached for his phone and called her to find out where she was _"hi you have reached Kenna Stephens leave a message"_

"_Hey it's me it's 6:00 on Friday and you aren't home, if you weren't going to be here you should have let me know I have to work tomorrow and if you don't call me I'll have to figure out what do with Shay" Pete aaid hanging up the phone._

Kenna never called Pete back and he couldn't reach her for almost the next week. She finally called him back and told him she had left Chicago for good.

"Daddy when are we doing my birthday party" Shay asked.

"this weekend on your birthday" Pete said as Shay opened the gift sitting on the table by her eggs.

Every year the week before her birthday Pete would give her one present each day leading up to it,it was one of Shay's favorite traditions they had. The catch was she couldn't use anything until after her birthday

"Sweet more fuzzy posters to color" Shay said excitedly.

"Are those the ones you want" Pete asked.

"Uh-huh" Shay said as she dug into her breakfast.

"Good" Pete said as there was a knock on the door.

"Morning" Leslie said as she let herself in.

"You early this morning" Pete said.

"I can't be early" Leslie asked.

"You can always be early" Pete said.

"Good to know, So after breakfast what do you want to do Little Mills" Leslie asked

"Can we go clothes shopping with Aunt Brittany" Shay asked.

"We can do that" Leslie replied.

"I'll give you money" Pete said pulling his Wallet out.

"Thanks dad" Shay said.

"We'll stop and visit at some point" Leslie said.

"sounds good, Uncle Matt's making his Pizza for dinner I think"Pete replied.

Leslies face lit up, "we will totally stop for dinner then."

"alright see you ladies for dinner" Pete said.

At the mall

"So how much do we have to spend" Brittany asked.

"50 bucks" Leslie said.

"okay so 75"Brittany replied knowing Pete wouldn't yell at her if she spent some of her own money on Shay, everyone spoiled her rotten.

They took Shay to Abercrombie kids where she picked out new jeans a tshirt and sweat shirt.

"Thank you" Shay said as they drove back home.

"I told Uncle Pete we'd stop at the fire house for dinner" Leslie said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Alright so I won't set spots at the table for you guys" Brittany said as Leslie grabbed the mail.

"Oh I bet my roommate assignment is here" Leslie said seeing a letter from UiUC

"Your still leaving" Shay asked sadly.

"Yeah Monkey in 2 weeks" Leslie said.

"you won't be to far away right" Shay asked.

"2 hours" Leslie said as she tore open the envelope, "her name is Shannon and she's from Colorado, she's an acting major"

"go email her" Brittany encouraged.

"I'm going" Leslie said.

"Aunt Brittany I'm going to miss Leslie" Shay said.

"she'll come back and visit" Brittany said.

"Good Shay" shay said

Later that afternoon Leslie took Shay for dinner at the fire house and then went home and colored and played candy land.

"Shay bedtime"Brittany said knocking on Leslies door,not getting a response she opened the door and found all of the girls fast asleep,Leslie and Shay were in Leslies bed and Kat was asleep in Leslies Poppy son chair, Smokey and Spark the familys dalamtions were both sound asleep in Leslies bed also.

Leslies birthday was that Saturday Pete had organized the whole party himself and currently had a house full of kids. Leslie had opened her presents from him that morning and also the one from her Aunt Brittany and Uncle Kelly. She was excited about her new doll and had barley put her down since she had opened it.

"I don't remember 8 year olds being this energetic" Kelly replied.

"Yeah well sugar does it" Pete mumbled.

"Clearly" Otis said.

"Aright everyone your parents will be here in about 15 minutes" Pete called out.

"Dad can we go to the American girl store" Shay asked.

"You have another surprise a-waiting you monkey" Pete said.

"What" Shay asked?

"You and I are going to American Girl for dinner" Pete said.

"Awesome do I get to go shopping" Shay asked.

"Of course" Pete replied.

"You are the best" Shay said hugging him.

"I try kid" Pete said with a smile


	6. The First Day of Third Grade

Disclaimer:I don't own anything

First day of School

"Can you braid my hair" Shay asked as she ate breakfast.

"Of course" Pete said as he headed upstairs to grab a hair tie.

"Thanks dad" Shay replied as Pete came down and quickly braided her hair,being a single parent ment having to play the role of both mom and dad sometimes.

"Of course Monkey" Pete said checking his watch, "we got to go,I need to drop you at before care and get to work" Pete replied.

"So I get off the bus where today" Shay asked.

"Aunt Gabby is going to pick you up" Pete replied.

"Okay, could she bring me to see you after" Shay questioned.

"If you ask her I'm sure she will, your staying with at her house tonight" Pete said.

"Okay" Shay said as they got out the door.

At the fire house

"So 3rd grade this year right"Brett asked.

"Yeah time's flying"Pete replied.

"Your telling me Joe and I sent our baby off to kindergarten this morning"Brett said.

"I have in college and one set to graduate in June,my other 2 aren't so far behind"Kelly commented.

"It's just scary how big my baby is getting"Mills replied.

"Don't blink,if you blink she will be all grown up just like my oldest"Kelly said.

"How's college treating her"Mills asked.

"Good, she loves it and her roommate,she found herself a new boyfriend"Kelly replied.

"Good for her"Pete said.

"Our house is so much quieter"Kelly said sadly.

"She'll be home soon enough"Capp said.

Kelly nodded as he headed to his office.

That afternoon

"Hi Uncle Kelly" Shay said as she ran into the open doors and dropped her bag at his feet.

"Hi Monkey, how was school" Kelly asked.

Shay crumpled up her face, "stinky, my teacher is old and cranky and I have all the mean kids in my class"

Kelly frowned, "that sounds like it does stink"

"it was awful and Michael Thomas kicked my chair all day long" Shay grumbled as Ambulance 61 began to pull in and then pulled right back out.

"They must have another call" Kelly said as he watched the ambo speed away.

"That stinks" Shay said as Kelly noticed a note pinned to her bag.

"Shay why is there a note pinned to your backpack" Kelly asked.

Shay immediately put her head down and then struggled to unpin the note so her god father could read it, "here"

Kelly took the yellow piece of paper and un folded it,after reading the note his smile turned into a scowl, "Shay Rebecca you can not be pinching kids and tripping them"

"Michael wouldn't stop kicking my chair and Samantha pulled my hair" Shay reasoned.

"I don't care who did what Monkey,you can't respond to kids like that and I know your dad has made sure you know that" Kelly said sternly as Shays eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry Uncle Kelly I didn't mean to miss behave" Shay bawled.

"it's alright Shay I just want you to understand that you can't do that,just because someone else does something to you and you shouldn't do things like that at all whether it was done to you or not"Kelly said pulling his god daughter into his lap.

"Okay Uncle Kelly can we draw with chalk" Shay asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Sure" Kelly said as Shay jumped down and went to find the bucket of Chalk .

A little while later ambulance 61 pulled in.

"Hey Monkey how was school" Pete asked.

Kelly gave Shay a look and she went and found the note for him, "I got in trouble"

"On the first day" Pete asked taking the note from her.

"Yeah I just got mad" Shay said as Pete read the note and shook his head.

"Well you can't just get mad,your not in trouble but if you bring home another note then you are"Pete said as Gabby wandered outside.

"Monkey we need to go pick up Lizzie" Gabby said

"Kay" Shay said as she put her chalk back in the bucket and put the chalk bucket away.

"Behave Shay" Pete instructed.


	7. Accidents,Promises and Uncle Mouch

"you look wiped out" Brett said as she joined Mills in the common room.

"I have an 8 year old who plays soccer, dances swims and does girl scouts, yesterday she had 3 out of 4 actviities" Pete mumbled.

"I have a 5 year old who is busy busy busy herself" Brett replied.

"Yes but you have Joe,I do everything myself most of the time Pete replied.

"Where is she today" Brett asked.

"With her Aunt and Uncle" Pete replied.

"How's girl scouts going" Sylvie asked.

"Not going to last past this school year" Pete replied.

"She doesn't like it" Sylvie asked.

"not in slightest but she told me she'd stick it out because of Joselyn" Pete said.

"she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to" Sylvie replied.

"I know that and she does to" Pete said.

"I'm not sure Joselyn really likes it either" Sylvie replied, she and Joe had 3 kids 10 year old Caleb,8 Year old Joselyn and 5 year old Savannah.

"So who has your kids" Pete asked.

"Brittany" Sylvie replied.

"good thing Shay is not there or Brittany would have her hands full" Pete replied.

"that she would" Brett replied.

"so I just called home and it's louder than it's been in a long time, yet Leslie is home from college with her roommate and it sounded like Lizzie and MJ were there hanging out to" Kelly said.

"the one weekend my kid goes to her Aunt's" Pete commented.

"it's probably a good thing" Kelly said as the tones went out 'Truck 81,Squad 3,Ambulance 61 respond to a motor vehicle accident South Canal and Roosevelt red'

Everyone dropped what they were doing and they were off.

"and it begins" Mills mumbled.

At the accident

"Hey Mills isn't that Elise's car" Ottis asked pointing at Blue Camry that was missing part of its front end.

"oh god" Pete said as he ran over, "Elise is everyone alright"

"we're alright just can't get out" Elsie said.

"okay Kelly over here" Pete said.

"Shay are you alright" Kelly asked once he got the doors open.

"I'm bleeding Uncle Kelly" Shay said touching her face.

"okay hunny come with me to see Aunt Sylvie" Kelly said picking her up.

"she's got cuts form the window but other than that I think they are alright" Kelly said.

"the other driver is DOA" Pete said.

"anyone else in that car" Casey asked.

"nope" Mills said.

"alright you guys take them to Chicago Med to get checked out further, we'll finish cleaning up this mess" Kelly said.

2 hours later Elise was home and Shay was with Pete at the fire house.

"daddy that was so scary" Shay said.

"I'm sure it was Monkey" Pete said.

"Aunt Lise was on the phone talking to work when it happened" Shay said.

"Shay do you remember if Aunt Lise hit the other car or not" Pete asked.

"No we were stopped at the red light, and it hit us" Shay said.

"okay, and I think Aunt Britt said she would come get you if you wanted but she does have a house full of kids do you want me to call Aunt Gabby" Pete asked.

"uh-huh" Shay said.

"Gabby's sick that's why Lizzie and MJ are out of the house" Casey said.

"how about Uncle Mouch" Pete asked.

"ooh maybe he will take me for pizza" Shay said her face lighting up as Pete walked away to call Mouch. Mouch had retired When Shay was a baby so he was pretty much always free when Pete couldn't find another person to take Shay.

"Uncle Mouch is on his way, he'll take you to lunch and then you guys can go back to our house so you can sleep in your own bed" Pete said.

"kay" Shay said.

"Shay does anything else hurt" Mills asked.

"no but do I have to get a new booster seat cause I don't want another one" shay asked.

"Uncle Mouch will have to take the one out of my car, and yes because you are not quite tall enough to be out of it yet" Pete said.

"but I don't like it" Shay whimpered.

" baby girl what's going on, you were okay this morning" Pete said bending down to Shays level.

"what if I get hurt sitting in it" Shay asked.

"Shay your seat kept you safe this morning" Pete replied.

"I got cut though" Shay said.

Pete pulled his daughter close, "Monkey that was not from your car seat that was from the broken window, you're going to be fine and don't be scared to ride with Uncle Mouch okay" Pete said.

"but what if something happens" Shay said tears starting to fall.

"Monkey, what happened this morning was an accident okay, you will be fine I promise" Pete said.

"no, you cannot make that promise" Shay said pulling away, "the last time you made that promise I almost lost you"

Pete took a step back as his daughter ran from him and he remembered what she was talking about, "Shay that was an accident to and you know that"

"you almost got killed because a patient tried to steal the ambo, I don't think that is an accident" Shay said now hiding behind her Uncle Ottis.

"Shay we have already talked about this and I'm sorry I made you that promise I take it back" Pete replied.

"I guess it's not the same promising me I'll be fine verses promising me you will be fine" Shay said .

"Well it's not but I shouldn't promise you things like that Shay because accidents happen and so do things out of our control" Pete replied as Shay came over and hugged him.

"so you promise to never make a promise using those words again" Shay questioned.

"I promise" Pete said as Mouch walked in.

"Hi Uncle Mouch" Shay said .

"Hi Monkey, are you doing alright" Mouch asked.

"uh-huh" Shay said.

"So we can either swap cars or you can take her seat" Pete offered.

"I'll just take your car" Mouch replied.

"perfect, I'll grab my keys" Pete said as he walked off to the locker room.

"Uncle Mouch can we go get Pizza" Shay asked.

"of course we can and do you want to go see a movie" Mouch asked.

Shay froze, "just Pizza"

"okay then Just Pizza" Mouch said.

"Here" Pete said handing Mouch his keys as the tones began to go off.

"Thanks" Mouch said as Pete kissed Shays head and took off.

Before getting in the ambo Pete turned back toward Mouch, "Mouch be careful she's precious cargo"

"of course" Mouch said.

At the restaurant

"Uncle Mouch, Aunt Lise and I were going to meet Uncle Mike and Grace at the movie theater earlier" Shay confessed as she bit into her pizza.

Mouch nodded, "is that why you didn't want to go with me"

Shay took another bite, "uh-huh"

"chew before you speak monkey and I understand" Mouch replied.

"daddy tried to promise me that I would be fine with you and I got mad at him because the last time he made a promise like that he almost died"

Mouch took a sip of his drink, "I understand kiddo"

After they ate Pizza they went home and spent the day hanging out.

"Uncle Mouch do you think dad would care if we rented a movie or 2 off the TV" Shay asked as the doorbell rang and then Leslie let herself in.

"Hey guys" Leslie said.

"Leslie" Shay said excitedly

"hi Little Mills" Leslie said hugging her.

"What are you doing here" Shay asked

"well I have to head back to school in the morning because Shannon has to work, so I figured I'd stop by and see you" Leslie said

Shay smiled, "can you stay for a while"

Leslie shook her head, "Shannon's in the car we're heading to the fire house to see my dad" Leslie replied.

"okay thank you for stopping to see me" Shay said.

"your dad said you had a really rough morning so I figured you'd enjoy seeing me" Leslie said.

"it was good surprise" Shay replied.

"and it's good to see you to Uncle Mouch" leslie said hugging him.


	8. Mini Me,Messes and Questions

Title: Mini Me, Messes and Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

AN:I was asked to have Shay be a little rebellious, I had to think about exactly how I wanted to do that since I don't really see that in her and I included that in this chapter.

"Shay are you sure about your Halloween costume" Pete asked.

"Uh-huh, you have an extra stethoscope right" Shay asked.

"Yeah of curse" Pete replied.

"Perfect, I've been a princess a couple to many times" Shay said as she took the stethoscope from Pete and put around her neck.

"You look good Monkey" Pete said as he eyed his 8 year old who had on black bants and shoes and a blue sweatshirt that matched the one he wore sometimes. She also had an old radio.

"thanks dad"Shay said as she got into the car.

"Anytime kiddo" Pete said.

"is it bad that I haven't wanted to go anywhere with Aunt Elise since the accident, she really wanted me to go trick-or-treating with them tonight" Shay asked as she buckled herself.

"No your just scared Monkey and I understand that,I hope she does" Pete said as they drove over to the severides for their Halloween party. The kids always met up at someone's house and went trick-or-treating and then watched a movie.

"Who's going to be there" Shay asked.

"Well Noah,Andy,Kat,MJ,Liz,Caleb,Jocelyn,Savannah, I think Uncle Kelly said Leslie,her boyfriend and her roommate are coming up but not trick-or treating" Pete said.

"Sweet"Shay said as Pete pulled into Kelly's driveway.

"What do we have here" Kelly said answering the door.

"Did someone call 911"Shay asked with a smile.

"I don't think so" Kelly played along.

"Out-oh I dad I think we have the wrong house" Shay said as Kelly let them in.

"Great costume monkey" Kelly said as Shay ran off to find everyone else.

"Shay what do you say" Pete called after her.

"Thank you" Shay said.

"She is definitely your kid" Kelly said.

"There is no denying that" Pete said.

"Not a bit, she's like your mini-me" Gabby said walking over.

"it's the eyes" Pete replied.

"She's got your hair to" Leslie commented.

"That she does" Pete replied.

"Alright everyone who is trick-or-treating meet up by the front door"Brittany said.

"How long are we going for" Jocelyn asked as she adjusted her wings.

"As long as you all can stand it" Brittany said.

"Your kids are practically all grown up and she's still totally into Halloween" Cruz commented.

"She loves holidays" Kelly replied.

"Aunt Brittany my ears are screwed up" Savannah wined.

"Alright come here" Brittany said bending down to fix Savannah's dalmation ears.

"Thank you" Savannah replied.

"Of course, everyone outside" Brittany said corralling the large group out her front door.

"What movie are we watching" Caleb asked.

"Hocus Pocus" Brittany said as the adults followed the group out the door.

After a night of Trck-or Treating and movie watching Shay was completely exhausted and pete had to carry the sleeping girl out to the car and then into the house when they got home.

"Hmm Daddy" Shay mumbled.

"Shhh, it's late Monkey" Pete said.

"Don't eat my candy" Shay said as Pete laid her on her bed and pulled her shoes off.

"I won't, do you want to put Pajama's on" Pete asked.

Shay shook her head as Pete picked her back up and then got her under her covers.

"Love you" Shay mumbled.

"Love you to" Pete said as he shut the door and went downstairs to sort out Shays Candy. He always checked for pieces that looked open and for things he knew she wouldn't eat.

The next morning

"Daddy do you have to work" Shay asked climbing into Petes bed.

"No I have the day off, I don't have to work until tomorrow" Pete muttered eyeing the clock that read 7:15

"Good, I tried to make you breakfast but then I remembered I can't use the stove so I microwaved your pancakes and they went pop and exploded and then I droped the box of mix on the floor and spilled the juice.

Pete sat up and rubbed his eyes, "you what"

"I tried to make breakfast and made a mess out of the kitchen" Shay muttered as Pete looked at her and noticed she was covered in pancake batter and mix and was in his bed.

"Shay, Sweetheart your in my bed" Pete said.

"I know" Shay said with a devilish grin.

"Get out" Pete growled as he got up.

"Okay" Shay said sadly as she got up and pete looked to where shehad been sitting and noticing the mess she had made.

"Now I have to clean the kitchen and wash my bedding" Pete mumbled as he went downstairs to the kitchen, "Shay Rebecca, next time ask for help,go grab the broom"

"Okay" Shay replied.

"Daddy,how'd I get my name" Shay asked.

"the same way Leslie and Lizzie got their names, before Leslie was born Uncle Kelly's best friend passed away,she was a close friend to all of us at the fire house, so when Uncle Kelly married Aunt Brittany and they had Leslie they named her after Leslie Shay and then when Uncle Matt and Gabby had Lizzie they decided to name her Elizabeth because that was Leslie Shays middle name, and you got Shay's last name because I loved it and wanted to honor my fallen friend and your middle name came from another close friend of mine who also passed away. Rebecca and I worked together for a few months" Mills said as he swept up the mess on the floor and cleaned the counter.

"I wish I could meet her" Shay said.

"Shay,she's watching over all of us everyday just like Grandpa" Pete replied.

"she just sounds like a cool person and to have 3 people named after her" Shay commented.

"she was an amazing person and everyone loved her so much" Pete said sadly.

"I'm glad you all loved her so much" Shay said.

"I can show you pictures later Monkey but first let me finish up cleaning in here,you know way better than to do this Shay don't you"Pete asked as he scrubbed the microwave.


	9. Bad Dates and Blanket Forts

Disclaimer:I don't own anything

Bad Dates and Blankets Forts

"Do you have to go" Shay who was currently sitting crossed legged on Pete's bed asked as he looked through his closet, trying to pick a button down shirt.

"Yes" Pete replied pulling out two shirts, "Which one"

"neither" Shay said scrunching up her nose.

"Okay then you pick one" Pete said as the 8 year old hopped off the bed and began to look at her options.

"I like the black one with the short sleeves,where dark jeans and a white shirt and don't button it all the way" Shay said.

Pete rolled his eyes, "who knew you were so fashion forward"

"I only learn from the best" Shay said.

"oh yeah and who is that" Pete asked.

" Leslie" Shay replied.

"Of course" Pete commented.

"and you're sure you can't call her and cancel" Shay asked.

"No Shay I can't because that's not the right thing to do" Pete replied.

"what if I was sick" Shay coughed.

"well you're not so that would be a lie, I promise you it won't be late and you are going to have fun with Noah I promise" Pete replied as Shay scowled.

"I don't like this and I hope you know that" Shay said as the doorbell rang.

"that's probably Noah, go let him in" Pete said closing his bedroom door behind her.

"Hi Noah" Shay said opening the door.

"Hi Monkey" Noah said.

"Just you" Shay asked.

"just me, Andy and Kat are both home doing homework" Noah said.

"can we build a fort" Shay asked.

"Yes ofcourse" Noah replied.

"and watch a princess movie" Shay asked.

"Yes" Noah replied.

"and make popcorn" Shay asked.

"yes" Noah said.

"will you make it like Uncle Kelly" Shay asked.

"Yes" Noah said.

"and I can paint your nails" Shay asked.

"Yes Shay" Noah said befor realizing what he had agreed to.

"do you even realize what you just said yes to" Pete asked walking down the stairs.

"making popcorn" Noah replied.

"after that my friend" Pete replied.

Noah pursed his lips and went over Shays list in his head, "Shay you are not painting my nails"

Shay put on her puppy dog face, "but you said yes" Shay replied.

"you tricked me" Noah replied.

"I have to get going ,here's money for dinner, get pizza or you can make Mac and cheese and chicken nuggets" Pete replied as Shay scrunched her face, "she'll be more in favor of Pizza from the looks of it"

"Pizza it is" Noah replied.

"Shay you may want to rethink that Princess Movie, the Blackhawks are on tonight and Noah's going to want to watch the game" Pete said.

"kay" Shay replied.

"I mean that Shay let Noah watch the game" Pete replied.

Pete's date

"Hi" Pete said when the door opened.

"Hi you must be Sylvie's friend" the women replied.

"I'm Pete, did she not tell you my name" Pete asked.

"I think she probably did" the women commented.

"Sarah right" Pete asked.

"Yes" the women replied.

"perfect, I'm sorry I'm late I left the house late and had to make sure the babysitter was all set before I got out the door" Pete replied.

"Baby Sitter" Sarah asked.

"I have an 8 year old" Pete replied.

"right Sylvie told me that you come as package deal so when I can meet her" Sarah asked.

"not on the first date" Pete countered.

"aww I was hoping I'd get to meet her" Sarah replied.

"I would never do that on a first date, so is Molly's okay" Pete asked.

"Molly's is fine" Sarah replied.

"perfect" Pete said.

"So If you have a daughter why are you single" Sarah asked.

"we go back to that I have a daughter thing, I don't really have time for dates" Pete said.

"oh" Sarah replied.

"So are you okay with me having a daughter" Pete asked as they drove to Molly's.

"what happens when I say no" Sarah replied.

"are you saying that because I won't let you meet her or are you being honest" Pete asked.

Sarah put her head down, " honest, I umm I don't do well with kids"

Pete pulled over, "then I'm sorry Sarah but this isn't going to work out, I think I should just take you home"

Sarah sighed, "are you sure"

Pete nodded, "why do think I asked you so soon and why do think Sylvie told you"

"I didn't think about it, I guess that means this was a bad date" Sarah asked.

"I wouldn't say bad" Pete replied.

"we didn't even make it to dinner" Sarah commented.

"and whose fault is that" Pete asked as he pulled into her driveway.

"well I guess you aren't going to call me again" Sarah replied.

Pete shook his head, "nope,probably not"

"have a good night" Sarah said as she got out of the car.

"you to" Pete said.

Pete waited until Sarah was back inside before pulling out of the driveway and calling Sylvie.

"_So what happened this time" Sylvie asked._

"_didn't make it to dinner" Pete said._

_Pete heard Sylvie let out a sigh," Pete come on Sarah's a great women"_

"_a great, attractive women who doesn't like kids" Pete replied._

"_I'm sorry I didn't know" Sylvie commented._

"_not your fault are you and Joe home or did you find a sitter" Pete asked._

"_MJ is at our house with the kids, we're at Mollys, we were waiting for you and Sarah but I guess we'll just head home" Sylvie replied._

"_I'll just come meet you myself, I'm paying Noah to be with Shay and It'll be nice to be out and have a drink with friends, not that I don't get to do that" Pete said._

"_I get what you're saying we'll wait for you" Sylvie stated._

"_I'm here" Pete said hanging up._

"so when are you going to actually have dinner with a women" Joe asked.

"when I find one who is okay with me having a kid" Pete grumbled.

Joe nodded, "well that's the last one I set you up with from my Zumba class"

Pete took a sip of his beer Herman had just put in front of him," it'll happen eventually Cruz"

"Where's your better half" Herman asked.

"at home with Noah" Pete replied.

"ah, another bad date" Herman asked.

"not all of them are bad" Pete defended.

"then call one of them back" Sylvie encouraged.

"have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to" Pete replied as he put Money down and stood up, "I'm suddenly missing the only girl who has my whole heart, I'll see you in the morning"

Back home

"So how was it" Noah asked.

"did you order dinner yet" Pete asked.

"nope, and the game just started" Noah replied.

"Hi daddy" Shay called from inside her blanket fort.

"Hi Monkey" Pete replied.

"Uncle Pete you avoided my question" Noah pointed out.

"It was alright" Pete replied.

"Did you actually make it to the bar this time" Noah asked.

Pete shook his head, "nope"

Noah put his head down, "that's rough"

Pete shrugged, "Monkey is truly the only one who matters"

"so should be order Pizza" Noah asked.

"if you want to go watch the game with your dad go ahead" Pete offered.

"He's actually at the game with Uncle Matt" Noah mumbled.

"right, Uncle Matt has season tickets" Pete replied.

Shay stuck her head out from her fort, "I'm Hungry"

"Alright we'll get Pizza" Pete said as Noah ordered it on his phone.

"Did you have a good night dad" Shay asked.

Pete sighed "not really Monkey"

"at least you get to come home and spend the night with me, do you want to come in my fort" Shay asked.

Pete smiled at the innocence of his eight year old, "maybe later Monkey"


	10. Grandma Returns and Thanksgiving

Grandma returns and Thanksgiving

"So what are you and Shay doing for thanksgiving" Matt asked.

"We will probably make our rounds as usual, and my mom's coming to town until Christmas and staying with us" Pete replied.

"Shay excited about that" Matt asked.

"She's still convinced that Grandma is on the outs so no not really" Pete replied.

"Well you mother did just kind of go and never come back" Matt commented.

"She came back once to pack up her house and get it ready to sell but other than that no she hasn't been back" Pete said.

Matt nodded, "and I see why she thinks Grandma is on the outs"

Pete groaned as the tones went out for the ambulance, "Ambulance 61 PD requesting Medical for gsw"

"It's been nonstop all day" Sylvie groaned as they drove to the call.

"I am well aware" Pete snapped.

"You wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something" Sylvie asked.

"Shay woke me up last night" Pete replied.

"How many times" Sylvie asked.

"like 3 times and she knows if she wakes up to read a book until she gets tired again but she hasn't been doing that" Pete replied as they pulled up to their call.

"It's probably just a phase" Sylvie commented.

"It better be, I keep forgetting to ask Brittany and Gabby if that's happening when she's with them but I need to" Pete said

"Hey guys we actually don't need you anymore" Ruzak said.

"DOA" Pete asked.

"Just happened like right as you pulled around the corner" Ruzak mumbled.

"Alright let's call it and get out of here" Sylvie mumbled.

"Busy day" Ruzak asked.

"You have no idea" Pete commented as they finished up and got back in the ambo.

"So when does your mom get in" Sylvie asked.

"Tomorrow, and she's dead set on babysitting the whole time my poor kid is going to go crazy" Pete commented.

"So don't let her, you have a routine with Shay, and it's something she is used to kids don't always adjust to change.

"I know" Pete replied.

"So keep your schedule as normal as possible then and just tell your mom that's what you want to do" Sylvie said.

The next day

"So am I still going to Aunt Brittany's next time you work" Shay asked

Pete nodded from the driver's seat, "Absolutely"

"Don't be ridiculas, I'm here and I'll keep Shay at home with me" Ingrid said from the passsanger seat of the truck.

"Actually mom, I decided that We should keep Shays schedule the same,so when Brittany and Gabby can't take her she will stay with you,normally Mouch comes over but since you are in town"Pete commented.

"That's ridiculas Peter" Ingrid grumbled.

"Actually Grandma I really like going to Aunt Brittany and Uncle Kellys,Noah and I build blanket forts, Kat Paints my toes and Braids my hair, Andy watches princess movies and when Leslies home she takes me shopping" Shay defended from the back seat.

"It sounds like you do have fun but why not spend some time with me"Ingrid asked.

"Because I always have fun when I get to go to Aunt Brittany's or Uncle Matts and I don't want to miss that" Shay replied.

"Alright but remember I'm not here for long" Ingrid said as Pete pulled into the driveway.

"Aren't you here till Christmas" Shay asked.

"Yes" Ingrid replied.

"Then I have lots of time to spend with you" Shay snipped.

"Careful Shay Rebecca watch that tone" Pete reprimanded as they pulled into the driveway.

"I am not giving you a tone" Shay replied.

"Shay you know what I mean" Pete said as they headed inside.

"So not much has changed in here has it" Ingrid asked.

"Not really" Pete said.

"So I'm staying where" Ingrid asked.

"In the playroom" Pete replied.

"Alright" Ingrid said as she headed for Shays playroom.

"Shay when did you get an American Girl" Ingrid asked.

"I got her for my Birthday from Uncle Kelly and Aunt Brittany, Daddy got me accessories and Uncle Matt built furniture" Shay replied.

"Very cool, do you think she needs a friend" Ingrid asked.

Shay shook her head, "her best friend is my best friend Jocelyn's Doll Jessie" Shay replied.

"Oh and what's your Doll's name" Ingrid asked.

"My Dolls name is Skye, I named her myself" Shay said proudly.

"Why did you pick Skye" Ingrid questioned.

"Because it starts with an S and I liked it" Shay said.

"what about a sister for her" Ingrid asked.

Shay shook her head, "no I just like having Skye"

"I see" Ingrid said setting her bags down.

"The couch flips out of itself" Shay said as she walked over to the small Couch that sat against the wall and pulled it out.

"is there I'm sleeping" Shay asked.

"well we did have an air matress but Smokey and Spark poped it when we were dog sitting because dad forgot to deflate it, Uncle Mouch always sleeps here he says it's comfortable" Shay replied.

"Okay so I guess that's where I'm sleeping" Ingrid commented.

"Sorry mom I haven't had time to buy a new air matress yet" Pete replied.

"Maybe I should call Elise" Ingrid suggested.

"If it's that big of a deal you can have Shays bed and she'll either sleep in here or in my room"Pete said

"It's fine I'll sleep in here,I wouldn't want to mess anything up"Ingrid said.

"Alright, Shay breakfast for dinner tonight" Pete asked.

"Absolutely" Shay replied.

"Perfect" Pete said as they headed toward the kitchen.

"Can we have Frosted Flakes" Shay asked.

"You know it Monkey" Pete replied.

"Grab 3 bowls" Shay replied.

"Well of course we can't let grandma starve" Pete replied.

After dinner and a movie Shay went to bed and pete got the chance to sit down and talk with his mom.

"So how's it really going" Ingrid asked.

"It's tough but we manage,and it helps having all of the support" Pete replied.

"I miss being here but I love Florida" Ingrid commented.

"Yeah I'm sure,Shay wants to go to Disney World, and I'm actually planning to take her for febuary break" Pete replied.

"Make sure you visit me"Ingrid replied.

"We will"Pete replied.

"So how's Shay been since Kenna left"Ingrid asked.

"fine,we don't really talk about it much though"Pete said.

"you think she's coming back"Ingrid asked.

"No and I don't want her to her"Pete replied.

"You don't think Shay needs her Mother" Ingrid asked.

"I never said that,I just don't really want Kenna back in our lives it was more of a head ache than anything Shay pretty much always refused to go to her house so its not she saw her that often"Pete replied.

"You will find someone someday" Ingrid commented.

"Eventually, and it's late so I'm going to bed,Shay and I have a long day tomorrow"Pete commented.

"What are your plans" Ingrid asked.

"Well we usually make our rounds,Sylvie is doing an early Meal this year so will need to be at their place by noon,but Shay wants to watch the parade at Kellys with his kids so we'll be there by 9:15,we will leave there for Sylvie and Joes,and then from there be at the Casey's by 1:45,Elises by 3:30 and back to Kelly and Brittany's by 5:00"Pete said.

"I'll spend the day at your sisters then and see you around 3:30"Ingrid replied.

"Sounds good" Pete replied.

"So what is on Shay's list if she doesn't want another doll" Ingrid asked.

"She wants a new bed set,a puppy,a new snow board helmet,a bike,and clothes and toys" Pete said pointing at the list on the fridge.

"Ahh,I'll take a look and pick a couple things off that list and snow boarding when she did she get into that"Ingrid questioned a look of concern on her face.

"She learned last winter, Kelly's kids all snow board and take her with them, I've gone a few times but she loves it" Pete said.

The next day Pete and Shay made their rounds and went from house to house to have dinner with their friends and their families and their own family to. In the years where Pete worked Shay spent Thannksgiving with him at the fire house and then Brittany would take her back to their house after dinner.


	11. Christmas time and Broken Bones

Christmas time and Broken Bones

"So you're actually getting a puppy" Sylvie asked.

"Yes" Pete replied.

"So what kind are you getting" Sylvie asked.

"She wants a chocolate lab" Pete replied.

"Did you get one" Sylvie asked.

"We have to pick him up this afternoon" Pete replied.

"Ahh so Shay can get him from you when she comes to the fire house to get some of her gifts in the morning" Sylvie replied.

"Exactly, she's home with my mom tonight and Santa's leaving gifts there and this one will be here from me" Pete replied.

"What else is she getting" Sylvie asked.

"A new snowboard helmet and goggles bike, clothes and some new toys and an iPod" Pete replied.

"Very nice" Sylvie said.

"I cannot believe I got her a dog" Pete mumbled.

"What shay wants Shay gets" Sylvie replied.

"That is how it works in my house" Pete replied.

That afternoon

"Hi I'm here to pick up a puppy" Pete replied.

"Right and you want a chocolate one right" the women asked.

"Yes I'm Pete by the way" Pete said.

"I'm Angela, I have 2 Chocolate ones left, and I'll take you back to see them" Angela said

Pete nodded, "perfect I have a little girl who's going to be so excited" Pete said

20 minutes later Pete and Sylvie were headed back to the fire house with the new puppy.

"So what's his name" Ottis asked.

"I don't know we'll find it in the morning" Pete replied.

"I wonder what she'll pick" Kelly commented.

"My guess would be Buddy" Pete said.

"that suits him" Kelly said petting the puppy.

"Mills, you didn't get us another fire house dog did you" Herman asked coming out of his office, he had gotten his promotion to lieutenant and later took over battalion 25 when Chief retired.

"No this is Shay's puppy he's going home tomorrow" Pete replied.

"good" Hermann said with a smile.

Christmas morning

"Merry Christmas Uncle Joe" Shay said hugging him.

Joe yawned, "Merry Christmas Monkey, your dad said he'd be back soon they got called out, wheres Grandma"

Shay scrunched her nose, "she dropped me and went to Aunt Elise"

Joe nodded in understanding, "Aunt Sylvie is making Cinnamon rolls for breakfast"

Shay's face lit up, "is everyone going after shift"

"Yep" Joe replied.

"sweet" Shay said as the ambo pulled in.

"Merry Christmas Monkey" Pete called running over to his daughter.

"Merry Christmas Daddy" Shay said flying into his arms.

"one of your gifts is here" Pete said carrying her into the common room.

"it is" Shay asked.

"Yeah in the Chiefs office" Pete said as he knocked on the door.

"come in" Herman said from the other side of the door.

"Daddy said one of my gifts is in here" Shay said as Herman set a box on his desk and Pete set Shay down.

"He asked me to keep track of it while he was outgo ahead and open it" Herman replied,

Shay pulled the top off the box and revealed the puppy who was sleeping in tissue paper, "it's a puppy"

"it's a chocolate lab puppy Shay, just what you wanted" Pete said as Shay picked him.

"what's his name" Shay asked.

"what do you want to name him" Pete asked.

"hmm how about Prince" Shay suggested.

"I like it, he certainly is a prince" Pete said as he clipped a leash on the puppy.

"are you heading to Sylvie's after shift "Herman asked.

"that's our plan, you and Cindy have kids in town right" Pete asked.

"all of them are home, and the grand babies to" Herman commented.

"very nice so you're going home for breakfast then" Pete asked.

"Yea, but you and Shay are invited to Dinner tonight or are you going to your sisters" Herman asked.

"what time" Pete asked.

"how about 6:30"Herman offered.

"we'll be there, we don't have another place to go, Shay go show Uncle Ottis your new puppy and tell him his name" Pete said.

"now that the kids gone, spill Mills" Herman replied.

"Haven't spoken to my sister in a month, not since my mom got to town, she's annoyed that my mom decided to stay with us and not her" Pete replied.

"well that's silly" Herman replied.

"you telling me, she invited my mom for dinner and not us, told my mom she'd send Shays gifts with her" Pete replied.

"that's ridiculas, you and Shay are more than Welcome to dinner at our place tonight and bring Prince the Grand babies will love it" Herman said.

Mills smiled, "will do man"

At breakfast

"So what are we doing for Dinner" Shay asked.

"going to Chiefs" Pete replied.

"so Aunt Elise still hasn't called" Shay asked as she curled up next to Pete on the couch.

"Nope ,she's mad at me because of Grandma "Pete commented.

"that sucks, I wanted to see Grace" Shay grumbled.

"I know you did but hopefully she'll come around eventually" Pete said.

"did you run out of Cinnamon rolls" Brittany asked as she walked in the door.

"Please Please tell me you made some even though I told you I'd be fine if you didn't Sylvie asked.

"Yeah of course what happened" Brittany asked.

"well we both worked, neither one of us switched off and I totally forgot to make them at work and bring them home to bake them" Sylvie said.

"oh dear, I have more at home let me call Leslie and have her bring them she was still trying to wake up when I left" Brittany said.

"Thanks, I don't even have the ones in a tube, I am totally un prepared" Sylvie commented.

"It's allrightnik have a batch to" Gabby said

"oh my you guys know me to well" Sylvie said with a smile as gabby walked toward the kitchen.

"Leslie's going to bring over another pan in about 20 minutes she's in the shower now" Brittany said as set the oven.

"was she still sleeping "Kelly asked.

"Sounded like she was totally out of It when I called but she promised to get right in the shower and get over here" Brittany replied

Kelly shook his head, "She is definitely my kid"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "there is no denying that Kel,she's your kid right down to her beautiful green eyes"

"and Noah's got your beautiful blue ones"

"would you two stop being mushy it's gross" Noah dead panned from his spot on a bar stool.

"we are not mushy" Kelly defended.

"let's take a vote" Andy countered.

"alright enough, Caleb got a new game from Santa why don't you guys go check it outjie suggested.

"sweet what'd he get" Andy asked.

"The newest Madden" Joe replied.

"Sweet, Caleb do you want to play your new game" Noah asked walking into the living room

"But I'm watching my new movie" Savannah groaned.

"Boys you can use the Xbox upstairs" Sylvie called out and they all took off upstairs sounding like a herd of elephants.

Gabby shook her head, "the power of video games"

"dad do you think we can go snowboarding tomorrow" Shay asked

"we can do that" Pete said.

"sweet Santa got me a new helmet and goggles still have gifts at home to open from you though" Shay replied.

"and you will get to open them when we get home" Pete said.

After breakfast they exchanged gifts and then Pete and Shay headed home to do their own Christmas gifts together.

"thanks Dad" Shay said as she took her new toys to the playroom.

"of course Monkey and thank you for my gifts" Pete replied.

"Uncle Mouch helped me, did mom send anything" Shay asked.

"she didn't kiddo,I'm sorry" Pete said.

"it's okay, but I guess it's just strange that she didn't" Shay replied.

As Shay spoke Pete felt his heart breaking into pieces, he wished every day that his daughter had a mother who was more involved her life and who hadn't moved away.

"Shay you know that even though your mom isn't around anymore she loves you right" Pete asked.

Shay looked up at her dad, "well that's hard to believe"

Pete closed his eyes and took a breath, leave it to his daughter to have his attitude about life, "I was hoping you would believe that"

"well I don't can I go play with my new toys" Shay asked.

"yeah of course"Pete said.

The next day

Pete and Shay got up early and drove up to the mountains with Kelly, Brittany and the kids to go snowboarding. Shay was excited to get use her new helmet and goggles. However 4 runs into their day she took a massive spill and stuck her arm out help break her fall, but the impact broke her wrist.

"Shay are you alright" Pete asked stopping next to where she had just fallen.

Shay used her good arm to pull her goggles up on top of her helmet, "no my wrist hurts"

"Did you land on it" Pete asked.

"I put it out to stop myself" Shay said now sobbing.

Pete nodded in understanding, "Alright Monkey, lets snowboard down and go get you some ice"

"what about everyone else" Shay asked.

"we will meet them all down at the bottom" Pete said.

"okay" Shay said.

"Take it slow hunny and try not to fall" Pete said.

A few minutes later they made it down to the bottom and met up with everyone else.

"alright guys we're done for the day, I'm pretty sure Shay broke her wrist but I want to look at and go get some x-rays" Pete said.

"Oh no, I'm losing my lift buddy" Leslie said sadly.

"when I get better I'll be your buddy again" Shay sniffed as Pete helped her unhook from her board.

"I'll go with you "Kelly said.

"you sure" Pete replied.

"Absoloutly,Britt I'll call you from home" Kelly said.

Once inside Pete helped Shay take her gloves and coat off and took a look at her wrist, then he took her over to the first aid building to get Ice and Sling so her arm would be supported on the car ride to the hospital.

"I'm glad you were able to make it down on your own" the girl at first aid said handing Shay the ice.

"my arm really hurts" Shay mumbled.

"let's put it in a sling torso you don't have to hold it up" the girl said.

"daddy will you do it please" Shay asked.

"of course"Pete sad taking the sling from the girl

"do you want me to drive" Kelly asked.

"if you want to" Pete said handing him his keys.

At the hospital

"so snowboarding" the doctor asked.

"uh-huh I love it" Shay said.

"well I took a look at the x-rays and it's broken in 2 places but you're lucky it's not displaced so we can put it in a cast for aoudad if you look there is one fracture right below the joint and then another one a little further up, what color cast do you want" the doctor asked.

"hmm you pick daddy" Shay said with a smile.

"hmm how orange" Pete said.

Shay scrunched her nose, "what kind of Yellow do you have"

"I have bright Yellow and then golden yellow" the doctor said.

"the golden yellow" Shay said.

"Shay that's packer yellow" Pete winced.

"it's pretty and I like it" Shay defended.

"it's fine kiddo" Pete said.

2 hours later they were home and Shay was sleeping comfortably in her fathers bed.

"I told you snowboarding was bad" Ingrid said.

"She's fine, broken but fine" Pete replied.

"your baby is broken and you're okay with it" Ingrid asked.

"she's a kid, it was bound to happen, she spent half the summer on crutches and in a cast from playing kickball in gym class, accidents are accidents" Pete retorted.

"she did" Ingrid asked.

Pete rolled his eyes, "Yes she did and she's fine, she was fine then she'll bounce back"

"I'm going to meet friends for lunch I'll see you later" Ingrid said heading out the door.


	12. Back on the sloeppes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Bouncing back

Pete was right 8 weeks after breaking her wrist Shay had bounced back, she couldn't wait to go back up to the mountain and snowboard and Pete had bought her wrist guards to wear under her gloves to protect herself.

"So I hear my god daughter is raring to get back on her snowboard" Kelly said.

Pete looked up from the newspaper, "she is"

"So when are you going" Kelly asked.

"Sunday, are you guys going" Pete questioned.

"Nah the kids have a lot of stuff to do this weekend" Kelly replied.

"Yeah, so how's Leslie like being home for college" Pete asked.

"She misses Shannon but she's happier than she was being away" Kelly replied.

"Well if she wants to come up with us she's more than welcome" pete commented.

"My ears are burning are you two talking about me" Leslie asked,she had stoped to visit her dad at work before heading to class.

"Only good thing my darling oldest" Kelly said as Leslie handed him coffee.

"Sunday on the mountain sounds good by the way" Leslie said.

"Perfect we will pick you up around 8:30"Pete replied.

"Sweet its Monkeys first time back up there right" Leslie questioned.

"Yeah, she's excited and I'm nervous" Pete mumbled.

"Well just be glad she wasn't like me or Noah who went in a cast"Leslie replied.

Pete laughed, "She wanted to and I said no"

"I did to and they didn't listen" Kelly said.

This time it was Leslie who laughed" we did at first and then we decided to go anyway".

"Trust me I remember as well as you remember being grounded,so you have class all day right"Kelly asked.

"I'll be done by the time mom gets dinner on the table"Leslie commented as she headed towards the doors.

"Hey Les" Kelly called out.

"Yeah dad" Leslie replied turning around.

"Don't over do it Kiddo,that's why you are where you are remember" Kelly said.

Leslie nodded, "It'll be okay I promise"

"You better not be lying to me"Kelly grumbled.

"Never" Leslie sing songed as she left.

Kelly let out a groan and shook his head,out of all his kid's his oldest had always been his biggest head ache, from the day she was born.

"Mills, they never stop giving you gray hairs, and they definitely never stop giving you head ahces"Kelly said as he sunk in his chair.

"She still having issues with college"Mills questioned.

Kelly shook his head, "I hope not,I'm still reeling from the 'dad I flunked out of UIUC' conversation"

"I fell you man"Pete said.

"You just wait Mills, your one will cause you a quarter the trouble my 4 have caused me and give you a quarter of the gray hairs I've gotten"Kelly retorted.

"Well hopefully Leslie stops causing Gray hair"Pete replied.

"Probably never will,after this semester of college and all those boyfriend issues"Kelly mumbled.

Pete sighed,his god daughter had definitely had a rough few months nad things were finally starting to look up for her and thank god she had her parents support because she may have fallen apart without them, "it'll get better"

"I hope so"Kelly said.

The next morning

Pete picked Shay up from the Casey's and took her out to get brekfast like they did most Saturday mornings.

"So we made valelentines at school for our parents and my teacher told me I had to make one for mom to so I did but I don't want anything to do with it"Shay mumbled as she pulled the stuff out of her bag.

"Shay you didn't have to make it"Pete replied.

"My art teacher doesn't know mom's not around though" Shay commented.

"Well we can mail it to her in NY if you want" Pete offered.

"Whatever" Shay called out as she ran up the stairs to her playroom.

"So what do you want for lunch" Pete asked.

"Pizza" Shay yelled.

"Pizza it is, but since we just had breakfast it won't be for a while" Pete said.

Shay came bounding down the stairs with Prince at her heels, "that's fine, can we go pick out some new toys for prince"

"Yeah we can do that" Pete said.

"Sweet I think he ate his rope" Shay said holding up a mangled looking dog rope.

"Oh dear" Pete said as h he looked at the rope. The puppy had gone thorugh 4 or 5 of them since he had come home at Christmas.

"You need to start hiding that Shay or he's just going to keep chewing through them"Pete said as they got in the car and Prince hoped in the passanger seat.

"I did hide it, but he found it and he also chewed through a pair of your good shoes"Shay mumbled.

"Not again" Pete mumbled.

"Yeah the black dressy ones" Shay replied.

"Shay why did you hide his rope by my shoes"Pete asked.

"I didn't think he would chew your shoes again"Shay mumbled.

"Well he did,so no more hiding his toys in my closet"Pete replied as he pulled into the parking lot of Petsmart.

"Sorry" mumbled.

"It's alright Shay I'll just replace them"Pete said as they walked inside and Shay began to pick out dog toys.

The next day they picked Leslie up and went up to the mountain. At first Shay was scared but once she over her fear Pete had trouble getting her off the mountain and he had to carry inside when they got home because she had fallen asleep.


	13. Valentines Day

Valentines Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Daddy wake up"Shay said jumping into Petes bed.

"Hmm Monkey what time is it"Pete groaned.

"It's early but it's valentines day,do you have my gift" Shay asked.

"Shay, give me an hour to sleep a little more then you can have your gifts" Pete yawned rolling over.

"Fine" Shay mumbled walking away.

"Go back to sleep, and d do not try to make me brekfast" Pete said.

"I won't" Shay replied a mischievous tone in her voice.

"I mean it Shay" Pete called out.

"I said I won't" Shay said.

"Promise" Pete said.

Shay sighed, "I promise"

Pete rolled over and pulled his blankets further up ,"good,I'm going back to sleep"

An hour later Pete was up and cooking brekfast for himself and Shay,he always made heart shaped pancakes for valentines day.

"So what did you get me"Shay asked as the doorbell rang.

"Go get that would you"Pete said as he flipped a pancake.

"I have a delivery for Shay Mills" a man said.

"That's me" Shay said.

"Then these must be for you"the man said bending down and handing Shay a dozen pink and red roses.

"Thank you" Shay said taking the flowers and closing the door.

"Who are they from" Pete asked as Shay searched for the card.

"It says 'To my favorite Monkey and the only girl who holds my heart love daddy' "Shaid said reading the card and smiling a large smile, "thank you daddy"

Pete smiled and hugged Shay, "your welcome Monkey"

"They are so pretty"Shay beemed.

"I thought you would like them,and these are for you to"Pete said as he put a giant heart shaped box of chocolate on the table.

"Seet I'll share with you" Shay said.

"You better" Pete teased.

"I'll give you your gift after brekfast,Aunt Gabby helped me" Shay said.

Pete smiled, "sounds good Monkey"

"how'd I get my nick name" Shay asked.

"I just kind of started to call you Monkey and it stuck" Pete said.

"I'm glad it stuck I like being Monkey" Shay replied.

"and I like having you" Pete said.

"I'm glad I hold your whole heart daddy" Shay said.

"You have since the day you were born and you always will,did you find anything fun in the playroom" Pete asked.

"A new outfit for Skye and some new clothes for me were in my room"Shay said.

"Did you try on the clothes"Pete asked.

"Yep everything fit"Shay replied.

"Perfect" Pete said.

"Is that button down a good color"Shay asked.

"It's perfect,and thank you for the new shoes to"Pete replied.

"Well I figured that since Prince ate yours that those would be a good gift"Shay replied.

"Do you want to go up to the mountain for the afternoon,maybe get a hotel and snoboard tomorrow to if you want to"Pete suggested.

"That sounds like so much fun but we have plans"Shay said.

Pete raised an eyebrow, "we do"

"Yeah, Dinner Uncle Mouch made the reservations for us" Shay replied.

"Well dinner with my favorite girl on valentines day sounds perfect"Pete said.

"I'm glad I'm your favorite" Shay replied.

Pete smiled, "your always going to be my favorite girl shay and nothing's going to change that"

Shay shoved another bite of pancake into her mouth, "and you don't care that your alone on valentines day" Shay asked.

"I am not alone, I have you"Pete replied as he ate his own pancakes.

Later that night they went ti dinner at the restaurant mouch had picked and had dinner just the two of them. That was how it normally was but sometimes it was good for it to be planned and not full of interruptions or someone showing up at the house randomly.

"That was fun" shaysaid as they pulled into the driveway.

"It was fun, I'll have to thank Uncle Mouch,so do you have anything else up your sleeve" Pete asked.

"No but thank you for my flowers,clothes,doll stuff and chocolate" Shay replied.

"And thank you for the key chain and new button down shirt" Pete replied.

"The best only deserve to get the best" Shay yawned.

Pete laughed, "I'm not the best Shay but I definitely do try"

Shay smiled, "you're the best in my book daddy, and you don't have to try to be because you just are"

Pete picked Shay up and hugged her, "thank you Monkey"

"I love you so much" Shay said.

"I love you so so much h more" Pete said as he carried Shay upstairs.

"Bedtime" Shay asked….

"Movie time silly" Pete said

"Then what are we doing up here" Shay asked.

"How about in the playroom" Pete offered.

"You're going to sit on my couch" Shay asked knowing full well her father hated that couch.

"Your right so pajamas and then come back down and I'll pull out the ice cream"Pete offered.

"Ice cream sounds really good" Shay replied.

"And all the topings to" Pete called out as he walked into his room to get changed himself.

The two watched a movie, ate ice cream sundaes and fell asleep downstairs before it ended.


	14. Morgan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

AN: I realized that I hadn't really done a whole lot reguarding Petes love life since he had gone on that one bad date. So I added a love intrest in and she will likely continue to be part of the story and will float in and out. This chapter also will include a time jump at the end to get to move a little faster.

At the beging of Febuary Pete had met an ER Nurse at Chicago Med and they had hit it off. They had gone on a few dates since then and he finally felt like it was time for Morganto meet Shay.

"So are you sure your ready to meet Shay"Pete asked,Shay was home with Noah and Pete had met Morgan for lunch.

"Yeah,I can't wait"Morgan replied.

"I give you fair warning,she doesn't like to share me"Pete replied.

"I totally understand and if she doesn't like me then I'll go away and we're done"Morgan commented.

"I hope she likes you,you're the first women I've actually been on more than one date with in almost 8 years"Pete replied.

"I totally understand that,Shay comes first"Morgan replied.

"always has,always will"Pete replied.

"I can't believe it's been almost a month"Morgan said.

"I know,so are you ready"Pete asked as he paid and they headed out to his car.

Morgan nodded, "as I'll ever be"

At home

"Shay"Pete called out as he walked into the kitchen from the garage.

"Yeah dad"Shay called out from the blanket fort that was built in the living room.

"come out here I have someone special for you to meet"Pete said.

Noah turned from his spot on the couch, "Hey Uncle Pete"

"did you guys eat lunch"Pete asked.

"We had Pizza"Noah replied.

"of course,Shay come one"Pete said as Shay stuck her head out and caught a glimpse of the women standing with her father.

"who are you"Shay asked as she walked over.

Morgan smiled, "I'm Morgan and you must be Shay"Morgan said.

" I am"Shay replied.

"Shay,how do you feel about Morgan spending more time with us"Pete asked.

"are you my dad's girlfriend "Shay asked.

"well not yet but I'd love to be someday" Morgan replied.

"i like you"Shay said.

"that's good to know" Pete said with a smile.

"do you want to check out my blanket fort,Noah helped me make it"Shay said.

"sure"Morgan said.

"So this is going well" Noah said.

"I was so concerned Shay wouldn't be receptive at all to her" pete replied.

"I think she proved you wrong" Noah said.

Inside the blanket fort Shay was bonding with Morgan, "So you like my dad don't you"

Morgan nodded, "I do like your dad"

"Well I have his whole heart but I will share it with you if you want"Shay said.

"I'd love that Shay but let's just wait and see alright" Morgan replied.

"Well don't hurt him,if you hurt him you hurt me to,we are a package deal"Shay said.

Morgan was a little taken a back at how forward Shay was but she understood that the 8 year old had probably been through a rough time with her mom taking off and her parents never really being together from the start, "I will try not to hurt either one of you I promise"

"You better not" Shay replied as she climbed out of the fort, "I like her dad she's get a big thumbs up"

Pete laughed, "that's good to know Shay, I'm glad you like Morgan"

"Do you ski or snowboard" Shay asked.

"I have never done either" Morgan replied.

"Dad, we should teach her how to snowboard" Shay replied.

"We can do that sometime,Noah here's your money" Pete said paying the teenager who was still standing there.

"Thanks' uncle Pete,and see you next time Shay" Noah said.

"Bye Noah" Shay said.

"So Shay do you want to show me your toys" Morgan asked.

"I'd love to" Shay replied.

"Alright you guys go do that and I'm going to go do dishes and laundry"Pete said figuring that he needed to let Shay and Morgan bond a little bit especially if morgan was going to start coming around more.

"This is Skye, she's my American girl doll,I got her for my birthday from my Uncle Kelly and Aunt Brittany" Shay said as she pulled her doll out.

"She looks just like you" Morgan replied.

"I know and she has a little paramedic outfit that Aunt Sylvie made it looks just like daddys"Shay said pulling out the outfit.

"That's cool, is that a cast" Morgan asked.

"It is, Leslie got it for my doll after I broke my wrist snowboarding"Shay said.

"I bet that was kind of scary" Morgan said.

"it was but Daddy was there the whole time so it wasn't to bad it could have been worse" Shay said.

"I'm sure it was scary, I broke my arm once to" Morgan said.

"You did" Shay asked.

"I was rollerblading at a birthday party at a roller rink and and I fell and landed on it"Morgan commented.

"Ouch" Shay said.

"Yep so what else do you have" Morgan asked.

"I have Barbies,and lots of stuffed animals and a play kitchen I don't really use much anymore, and lots of princess movies" Shay said.

"sweet, do you have Cinderella" Morgan asked.

"I do" Shay replied.

"Do you want to Watch Cinderella with me,it's my favorite"Morgan asked.

"Sure, but the tv downstairs is way better"Shay replied standing up.

"Alright and do you think your dad's going to want to watch"Morgan asked.

Shay scrunched her face, "he's seen it a billion times,so he can keep doing whatever he is doing"

Morgan smiled, "alright"

Pete finished the laundry and the dishes and then went upstairs to clean the bathroom,when he came down Cinderella was playing on the tv and Shay and Morgan were asleep.

"Shay sweet heart" Pete whispered gently shaking his eight year old.

"Mmm daddy" Shay mumbled.

"What do want me to make for dinner" Pete asked.

"Hmm burgers" Shay mumbled.

"Alright burgers it is" Pete replied

"Daddy" shay yawned sitting up.

"Yeah Monkey" Pete said.

"I really like Morgan, I hope she keeps coming around"Shay replied.

Pete smiled, "I like her to Monkey"

"Can we keep her" Shay asked as she helped Pete in the kitchen.

"We'll see Shay" Pete said as he made the burgers.

Over the next couple of months things continued to go well and Pete and Morgan got more serious about their relationship.


	15. Packing for the Beach

AN: this chapter has a major time jump in it because I want to get the story moving,it's now summer time and school is out.

Preparing for the Beach

Every summer everyone from 1st watch would take some time off and go to the beach together. Some of them would drive and some of them would fly. Shay was terrified of Airplanes so they always drove to Massachusetts.

"Shay what do you think about bringing Morgan to the beach with us" Pete asked as he walked into his daughters room.

Shay crawled out from under her bed where had been searching for one of her tshirts, "the beach is our fire house family though"

" I know that but I was just thinking that maybe we should invite her this year" Pete said as he started to fold some of Shay's shirts that were piled up on her bed.

"it sounds like fun I guess" Shay said taking the shirts from pete and putting them into her suitcase.

"If you don't want me to I wont"Pete replied.

"Well I guess you should if you want her to feel included" Shay snarked.

Last week Morgan had told Pete she didn't feel included in his and shays lives like she thought she should be and he had told Shay that Morgan wanted to be around a lot more than she was and Shay had flipped out. At first Shay had really liked Morgan but then when things got more serious and morgan was always wanting to be around Shay began to feel like there was intruder in her life and she decided not to be so fond of her fathers girlfriend.

"Shay, she really does want to be in our lives more" Pete replied.

"As if staying here ever night your off isn't enough, it' never just us anymore dad we haven't done anything without her in months, why not just let her move in" Shay cracked. As she finished packing and carried her suitcase downstairs.

"You don't mean that" Pete asked.

"Of course I don't mean that" Shay replied

"I didn't think so" Pete replied as the door opened and Morgan let herself in.

"We have a doorbell" Shay mumbled.

"Is that how you should speak to me" Morgan asked.

"I don't really care" Shay said as she walked away.

"Shay Rebecca" Pete scolded as he heard the door to the playroom close.

"Bad timing" Morgan asked.

"No but next time knock first" Pete said.

"So when do you leave" Morgan asked.

"Tonight" Pete said as he let Prince in the back door.

"So what is up with Shay lately, all of a sudden I feel like she doesn't want me around anymore" Morgan asked.

Pete sighed, "she's just struggling with it, it's been her and I for almost 9 years so it's a big adjustment" Pete said.

"Well I don't like not feeling welcome in your house, we need to fix that" Morgan said.

"She just needs to have sometime" Pete replied.

"I can't do this anymore I can't keep putting myself through it, I want to feel like I belong and your little brat is making that hard" Morgan said.

"I am not a little brat, it's all your fault that I feel like I do, you couldn't just give it time you just bulldozed into my life and tried to take my dad away, you are always here when he isn't working I don't ever get to spend time with just him anymore" Shay exploded, she had come down to apologize when she heard Morgan call her a brat and she lost it.

"Don't be so disrespectful" Morgan snapped

"Do not tell me what to do or how to act you are not my mother" Shay spit.

Both Morgan and Pete were a little taken a back by Shay's explosion of words and feelings ad stood there dead silent. Finally Pete broke the silence, "Shay upstairs now"

Shay burst into tears, " I didn't even do anything wrong"

Pete used his thumb to point, "now Shay"

Shay put her head down and walked back upstairs with Prince at her heels.

"Please tell me you are going to do something about her," Morgan questioned.

"Out" Pete replied pointing to the front door.

"Excuse me" Morgan said.

"Get out" Pete deadpanned.

Morgan grabbed her purse and walked outside without another word and Pete went to go talk to Shay.

"Hey Monkey" Pete said knocking on her door.

"You are my least favorite person right now" Shay replied.

"Really I thought Morgan was" Pete said sitting down on the bed.

"I don't like her anymore" Shay said through tears.

"I noticed that, hunny why didn't you say anything" Pete asked.

"Because you like her and I wanted you to be happy, but I don't want to share you anymore especially not with her" Shay sobbed.

"You should have said something" Pete commented.

"Am I in trouble" Shay asked.

Pete pulled her into a hug and she continued to cry, "no your not because you were upset and I understand completely" Pete said as she Looked up at him with tears still flowing out of her brown eyes.

"I love you daddy so much" Shay said

Pete smiled, "I love you to Monkey So much More"


	16. The Beach and a Break Up

Disclaimer:i own nothing

AN:Please Review with idea's of anything you would like to see in upcoming chapters and give me an idea of what i should do for Chapter 20 which is only 4 chapters away. I was thinking of sometihng big happening,but i have no idea what that should be and i don't have anything mapped out for the next 2 chapters either (chapter 17 is in the process of being written).So please let me know what you want to read about.

Cape Cod

The drive was long and boring but ultimately they arrived at the beach house they were staying in for the week. The group rented 2 or 3 houses all near each other and would split up who cooked when and things like that. Sylvie and Joe and their kids had a house with Otis, his wife son and daughter and the Casey's, and Pete and Shay were in a house with the Severides. Not all of the crew was able to get away this year so those who weren't were working.

"I'll be right back down, I'm going to carry Shay upstairs, she totally crashed" Pete whispered

Brittany laughed a little at the sight of her god daughter in her fathers arms, her hair was a mess and she was missing a flip flop that had fallen off somewhere, "she looks tired"

"She doesn't sleep well in the car, I had to basically convince her to shut her eyes" Pete said coming back down the stairs.

"Poor thing" Brittany said.

"Yeah, and not to mention she was an emotional wreck yesterday" Pete said.

"What happened" Kelly asked.

"She completely freaked out on Morgan, and has decided she doesn't like her, Morgan called her a brat and I told her to get out,I haven't talked to her since" Pete said.

"She did not" Brittany replied shocked.

"She did" Pete replied as he felt his phone buzz, he pulled out to see '23 missed calls' flash on the screen and when he opened it they were all from Morgan, he shut his phone off and stuck it back in his pocket.

"How many phone calls" Kelly asked.

"23"Pete mumbled.

"Dad we're going to walk to the beach" Leslie said.

"Alright have fun" Kelly said.

"Noah and I want to go see the ocean" Leslie said.

"Alright" Kelly said.

"Andy and Kat are upstairs fighting over who's sleeping where,I already called the pull out Couch in Uncle Pete's room" Leslie said.

"Noah did you stake your claim" Kelly asked.

"Yeah I took the other pull out Couch in your room" Noah replied.

"I'm going to go sort that out before they wake up Shay" Brittany said as she headed for the stairs.

"To Late" Shay mumbled as she came down the steps her hair still a mess.

"I'm sorry Monkey" Brittany said.

"It's alright" Shay said as she fixed her hair.

"Shay do you want me to braid your hair for you" Pete asked.

Shay nodded and handed him the brush, "yes please"

"So what are you going to do about Morgan" Shay asked.

Pete sighed, "I'm pretty sure that ship sailed Shay"

"Meaning that she's gone" Shay questioned.

"I think so Monkey, I haven't talked to her since you got mad" Pete replied.

"I think you need to call her daddy, I don't like her anymore but don't leave her hanging that's mean" Shay commented.

Pete smiled as he finished a pigtail, "your right Monkey it is mean"

"Can we go get ice cream later" Shay asked.

"Of course we can, did you want to go down to the beach for a little while" Pete asked.

"Yes, I'm going to go put my suit on" Shay said taking off as Pete barely got the hair tye on her second pigtail.

Once Shay as ready they walked down to the beach and Shay spent the whole afternoon swimming in the ocean and jumping the waves.

They went for Dinner later that night and went to get Ice Cream.

The next morning

"Wake up" Shay whispered as she climbed up onto pull out bed Leslie was sleeping on.

"Hmm Shay what time is it" Leslie mumbled as she rolled over ot get away.

"6:00"Shay replied sheepishly.

"go away" Leslie croaked.

"but don't you want to go to the beach" Shay asked.

"Shay it's 6am go away" Leslie replied rolling back over and gently shoving Shay off the pullout couch.

"fine" Shay replied as she stood and went downstairs.

Kelly looked up from his newspaper, "what were doing"

"Trying to get Leslie up" Shay answered.

"Shay it is 6am"commented.

"I know" Shay replied.

"Why are you awake" Kelly asked

"I don't know where's my dad usually he sleeps in" Shay asked.

"He went for a run about 15 minutes ago said he had a lot on his mind and he needed to clear his head" Kelly said as he pushed his reading glasses back up and shifted the news paper.

"this whole thing with Morgan is eating at him Uncle Kelly I'm worried" Shay said as Matt came downstairs.

"your up early Monkey" Matt said.

"I know" Shay said with a yawn.

"Shay, your dad's going to figure this all out and then he won't be so stressed out,he just needs a little time" Kelly said as Shay retreated back upstairs deciding to sleep a little longer.

Pete returned from his run around 7:30 feeling a little bit better.

"So what's going on in that head of yours" Gabby asked as she made brekfast, her own kids were now awake and watching TV in the living room. Shay was sprawled across MJ and there were Cartoons playing.

"Not much now, I do need to talk to Morgan I hate to end things over the phone but I just can't do this anymore gabby I'm done, I don't like how she feels about Shay and I honestly just need a break from all of it, relationships are hard and factor in a kid and it's 10 times harder" Pete mumbled as he felt his phone buzz and he looked down to see another missed call.

"She hasn't given up has she" Gabby asked.

"No but I wish she would" Pete said as he walked out to the deck and hit send on his phone.

"_So what made you call me back" Morgan asked._

"_Maybe it was the 50 missed calls since I left Chicago" Pete retorted._

"_I want to apologize for everything" Morgan said._

"_Don't, I need you to know that we are done I can't do this anymore, not to myself or to Shay I didn't want to do this over the phone but you wont stop calling me and I need peace" Pete said letting out his words slowly._

"_You couldn't have waited until you got home" Morgan asked._

"_No I need to be able to enjoy my vacation, I'm sorry but we are done" Pete replied._

"_And are you concerned about how this will affect Shay" Morgan asked._

"_She told me to call you" Pete said._

"_We'll talk when you get home I have to go" Morgan said hanging up._

Pete set his phone down and took a deep breath a huge weight feeling lifted off his shoulders.

"Shay do you want to go get breakfast just us" Pete asked after had put hs phone back in his pocket and come inside.

Shay sat up from where she had been sprawled on top of MJ and now Noah, " that sounds good daddy"

"I thought it would, go get dressed" Pete said using his thumb to point toward the stairs.

The moments Pete treasured most were often the small ones he shared with his daughter and knowing that they hadn't done much just them in the last month he knew that was much needed.

The rest of the week was spent spending countless hours at the beach, playing Mini-Golf, going to Go-Karts and Bumper Boats and Whale Watching.


	17. Turning 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

AN:Still looking for ideas on what comes next to Pete and Shay so please Review and let me know what you want to see.

Turning 9

Just like every year Shay was given present's each day the week before her birthday. This Year she wanted to get a companion for Prince and Pete had to all but talk her out of that finally convincing her that One dog was enough for now as Prince was still in his puppy phase and chewing up his shoes and Shay's toys if she wasn't careful.

"so what time is everyone getting here" Shay asked as she ate her eggs and Bacon.

"7:30"Pete said as Matt walked in the front door.

"knock knock" Matt said as he took his shoes off.

"Uncle Matt" Shay said as she got up and ran over to hug him but stopped.

"Hi Monkey you act like you haven't seen me in 3 weeks" Matt teased.

"if I hug you I wont break you right" Shay asked as she looked at the cast on matt's arm and the boot on his foot.

"No you won't break me" Matt said.

"Good I've missed my Uncle Matt hugs" Shay replied

"I've missed my Shay hugs" Matt said with a smile as he set down the bag in his good arm and hugged the 9 year old.

"you'll be all better soon right" Shay asked.

Matt frowned, "Yeah Shay I will but I won't be back at work for awhile I need to get all better before that will happen"

Shay nodded, "I'm glad you got out of that building in almost one piee Uncle Matt it was scary"

Matt hugged Shay a little tighter, "I'm sure it was Monkey, here's the air mattresses Pete I'm pretty sure they will stay up all night, if prince gets up on them it's alright"

Shay had gone back to eating her birthday breakfast, "Uncle Matt Stay for breakfast"

"I wish I could kiddo but I have to get home" Matt said.

"Thanks for the airmatresses"Pete said.

That night Pete had 7 girls over for a slumber party and it was loud and crazy.

"If you girls settle down,I'll make your snack for the movie but everyone needs to have their butt on my couch before I do that it's late and I promised your parents you'd be in bed by 10"Pete said.

The girls quickly planted themselves on the couch and Shay started the movie. She had 6 friends from school and Jocelyn there for her party.

"Makayla sit on the couch, my dad will want his chair" Shay commented noticing one of her friends had sat in the recliner where Pete usually sat.

Makayla quickly moved to a spot on the couch between Lindsey and Alexa. Shay was sitting next to Jocelyn and Prince was at her feet because Kate, Sam and Alison were on the other part of the sectional couch leaving no room for Shay's beloved pooch.

Prince let out a moan and looked up as to try and find a spot on the couch, "there's no room Prince, go lay in your bed" Shay said the dog looked at her with longing eyes and decided that Pete's chair was better than his own bed.

Pete came in with the popcorn a few minutes later and then sat with Prince in his chair.

The girls climbed into their sleeping bags around 10 and the tv was shut off so they could fall asleep. Around 1am he was woken up because Alexa was scared and wanted to go home,after a quick phone call Alexa's parents were on their way and Pete had told Shay to go back to sleep.

The next morning when all of the girls woke up Pete made French Toast for breakfast.

"Shay after everyone leaves I need you to help clean up so we can take the air mattresses back" Pete said.

"Kay" Shay said as she fed Prince a piece of Bacon.

"Don't feed the dog from the table" Pete said as he put another piece of Bacon into Princes Dish and the dog trotted over and happily gobbled it down.

"Uncle Pete, am I staying tonight to" Jocelyn asked.

"Yeah kiddo you are, Caleb's coming to" Pete replied.

"I hope my sister's going to be okay" Jocelyn said.

"I hope so to" Shay said hugging her best friend.

"Your mom called earlier and they are going to drop Caleb off in a little bit, your sister seemed to be alright this morning but a little scared" Pete said.

"Mom said they are taking out her Tonsils" Jocelyn replied.

"That's right" Pete said

"Jocelyn, I had to get mine out last year and I turned out okay" Shay said trying to reassure her friend.

Jocelyn nodded," I remember that"

"it was fine, I got to eat lots of ice cream and popsicles and my throat stoped bothering me a lot" Shay replied.

"Why can't I sleep at home tonight" Jocelyn asked.

" Because your mom and dad want your sister to rest and relax and they are worried if you and Caleb are home she wont do that"Pete said as there was a knock on the door and then Sylvie let herself, and Caleb in.

"Morning sweetheart" Sylvie said hugging Jocelyn.

"When do you have to take Savannah" Jocelyn asked.

"Daddy took her early this morning, I'm headed there now to be with them" Sylvie replied.

"what time is she scheduled to go in" Pete asked.

"10:30,so I need to be on my way I'll call after" Sylvie replied.


	18. Navy Pier

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Navy Pier

While Savannah recovered at home from getting her tonsils out, Jocelyn and Caleb were spending the night at Pete's.

"Uncle Pete what's for lunch" Caleb asked, he was perched on a bar stool in the kitchen while the girls were off playing with their dolls.

"I haven't figured that out yet, I think I'm going to make everyone a sandwich of their choice for lunch and then take you all out to McDonalds for dinner" Pete replied.

Caleb scrunched up his face, "gross"

"you are your mothers child, so what do you want for dinner tonight then" Pete asked.

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but I'm bored"

"how about I call Uncle Otis and see if Jack wants to come hang out and he stay tonight to if you want him to" Pete offered.

"that sounds awesome, can I go outside and swing for a little bit" Caleb asked.

"let me get the girls to come outside to and then you can" Pete replied.

"okay" Caleb said as Pete went upstairs to get Shay and Jocelyn.

"Monkey,I want you girls to play outside for a little while it's nice out, I'm going to call Uncle Ottis and see if Jack wants to come over, I'm going to ask if Sam wants to come to,and they may sleep over" Pete replied.

"Okay" Shay replied as she got up, "is it okay if I clean all of this up later"Shay asked.

"Yeah" Pete said as they headed downstairs where he called Otis.

"_Hello" Otis said._

"_Hey are you guys busy today" Pete asked._

"_not more than usual you need a sitter" Otis asked._

"_Actually I was calling to see if your kids wanted to come over,I know Sam was here yesterday but I have Caleb and Jocelyn and Caleb needs a friend so I was wondering if Jack wanted to spend the night here with him" Pete asked._

"_Let me Check, Sam is out with Gretchen for the afternoon so it's just Jack and I,are you taking the kids anywhere" Otis asked._

"_I don't know, I'm going to give them lunch here first, maybe if you tag along we could take them to the peir" Pete suggested._

"_That sounds like fun, we could grab lunch and dinner their if you want" Otis replied._

"_that's a thought,we can figure that out when you get here though" Pete said._

"_alright see you soon Brother" Otis said hanging up._

"Hey guys so Uncle Otis and Jack are coming over and we're going to take you to Navy Pier, maybe ride some rides and play Mini-golf, grab dinner there to, does that sound good" Pete asked.

The kids all nodded in agreement as they played on Shay's playset.

"Okay, so do you want to get lunch their to or eat something here"Pete asked.

"Do you have Tuna Fish" Caleb asked.

Pete grimaced, "only for you my man"

"I'll eat here" Caleb replied.

"PB and J sounds good" Shay said as she jumped off her swing.

"Shay no jumping you know better" Pete reminded the 9 year old triyng to scold her in front her 2 friends.

" Okay and Jocelyn what about you" Pete asked.

"Do you have ham" Jocelyn asked.

"I do, just for you" Pete replied.

"Perfect Ham and Cheese please" Jocelyn added.

"All right and Jack will probably want Turkey" Pete said.

Shay wasn't a big lunch meat eater and she hated Tuna fish so Pete only kept small amounts of either in the house for himself or for anyone else coming over like Shay's friends, baby sitters or the kids he had at the house most often.

Otis and Jack arrived a few minutes later and after everyone had lunch of their choice they headed to Navy Pier.

"I am so going to win Daddy" Shay said.

"Oh it's on Monkey" Pete replied handing her a golf club and pink ball.

"Thanks for playing an extra round with me while everyone does rides" Shay replied.

"Anytime Kid" Pete replied.

"The boys probably think I'm a baby because I don't like the rides" Shay said as they started their second round of Mini golf.

After riding rides, playing Mini golf and going through the interactive maze, Pete and Otis decided on dinner plans. Shay was rubbing her eyes and yawning from not getting much sleep the night before and the other kids were getting to the point of exhaustion themselves.

"Dad can I make a new bear" Shay asked.

"Normally I'd say yes but let's wait until it's just us" Pete replied.

Shay hung her head, she had gotten a build a bear gift certificate for her birthday and she wanted to use it, "fine"

"So do you guys want Pizza for dinner" Otis asked.

"Can we got to Bubba Gump" Jack asked.

"Yeah can we" Shay questioned.

"Joc, Caleb is that okay with you" Pete asked.

"Yes" both kids replied.

"Alright so Bubba Gump it is" Pete said.

"Uncle Pete I'm to old for the kids menu" Caleb whined.

"Shh if you don't say that then you order off the kids menu" Pete replied.

"Okay" Caleb replied satisfied with Pete's solution to his problem.

2 hours later dinner and ice cream everyone was back at Pete and Shay's watching a movie. Shay was curled up next to her dad in his chair and Prince had jumped up to, and Jack, Caleb and Jocelyn were all sitting on the couch.

"Uncle Pete are you cooking breakfast in the morning" Caleb asked.

"We'll see, we may just do cereal depending on what time your parents want you back" Pete replied.

After Joe came and got his kids, Pete drove Jack home and took Shay to get frozen yogurt as a dad daughter date.


	19. Uncle Kelly

Uncle Kelly

At 9 years old it seemed as though Shay had seen so much in her young life and one thing that seemed to repeat it's self were people leaving. While people seemed to be walking out of her life Shay knew she had a select few people who were not going to go anywhere as long as they could help it.

Pete had picked up an extra shift at work, and Brittany was in Florida with the kids before college and school started back up so Shay was spending some time with just her Uncle Kelly. The times she got to spend with just her Uncle were much treasured.

"Uncle Kelly" Shay called from the kitchen.

"Yeah Monkey" Kelly replied as he came into the kitchen only to see Prince had knocked over the garbage can.

"Prince thought it'd cool to make a mess again" Shay said.

"It's alright Shay, Smokey and spark always get in there" Kelly replied as he up righted the garbage can and put the contents back into it.

"So what's the plan for the day" Shay asked.

"Well I was supposed to go work on a couple boats up at the lake but the rain changed that so I guess we could watch a movie and just hang out" Kelly offered.

"Sounds good to me, could we go to the fire house later so I can see my dad" Shay asked.

"Of course we can" Kelly replied.

"Sweet, and what are you going to make for dinner" Shay asked.

"I haven't decided yet, anything you want special" Kelly asked.

"Grilled Chicken sandwiches and sweet potato fries" Shay suggested.

"Sounds good to me, and when did you start to like to grilled chicken miss. Picky eater" Kelly questioned.

"A couple weeks ago and I am not that picky" Shay added.

Kelly rolled his eyes, "Not when it comes to ordering take out your not but any other time you are,do you eat lunch meat now" Kelly questioned.

Shay scrunched up her face, "only when there is no other choice and only Turkey" Shay replied.

Kelly laughed that was his goddaughter for sure, "didn't think so"

"I wish we were in Florida with Aunt Britt" Shay said as they started to watch an old school Disney movie.

"Why" Kelly asked Prince nuzzled on the couch between them and then his own dogs jumped up to.

"So I can see grandma and Aunt Elise and Uncle Mike and Gracie" Shay replied.

Kelly nodded in understanding, Pete and Elise had had a falling out last October and then she and mike moved to Florida with Gracie to be closer to Ingrid, "well if you and your dad go back to Disney someday you will get to see them"

"Uncle Kelly" Shay asked pausing the movie.

"Yeah Monkey" Kelly replied.

"Why do people always leave me" Shay asked.

Kelly heart broke at her question, "what do you mean Shay"

"Well my mom left,Aunt Elise,Uncle Mike and Gracie are gone,Grandma left,and Morgan and Dad didn't work out" Shay said sadly.

"Hunny,sometimes things happen in life that we can't control and believe me when I say that because I've seen it, I lost the women who you Leslie, and Lizzie are all named after and it really tore me apart she was my best friend and my roommate, and I didn't really know how to deal with her being gone and then I met your Aunt Brittany and life was suddenly better, now I believe that things happen for a reason because if I hadn't gone to Vegas to get away from here after all of that I would have never met your Aunt,I think Shay sent her to me"Kelly said.

"it just sucks so much, I mean think about it my mom left me for Colorado what if she started over out there and I'm not a part of any of that" Shay said tears forming in her brown eyes.

Kelly nudged Prince down off the couch and pulled Shay closer to him, "maybe she did Shay,but you have a life here in Chicago,and a father who loves you to no end,and I get that it sucks and it makes you feel like people are always walking out on you but Hunny they are not,you have your dad and all of your fire house family and we are here in your life to stay as long as god will let us,just because a few people have left doesn't mean you are loved any less Kiddo"

Shay smiled, "how do you always know what to say"

Kelly laughed, "because I understand where you are coming from Monkey, my mom was a single parent because my dad wasn't around much when I was growing up so I know what it's like to have that one constant Shay and have others who care about you, don't you forget that you have people who love you very much and your dad Shay is truly amazing for being able to play the role of both parents in your life"

Shay smiled again, "do you think he will get married someday and have a family"Shay asked.

Kelly pulled her closer, "Monkey he has everything in his life he needs because he has you"

"Thanks for making me feel better Uncle Kelly" Shay said as Prince tried to climb back up on the couch and Shay moved to make room for her four legged best friend.

"Anytime Shay,I love you kid so much" Kelly said.

"I love you so much more Uncle Kelly" Shay replied as Prince kissed her face, " I was thinking of asking for a friend for Prince for Christmas do you think Santa would bring me a puppy"Shay asked.

"What kind of dog do you want this time"Kelly asked.

"A tea-cup Yorkie so I can dress it up and do it's hair and stuff"Shay said.

Kelly shook his head, "I don't think that will fly with your dad"

"But Leslie got Preston, even though you already had Smokey and Spark"Shay replied.

Kelly sighed, his oldest daughters bull dog was a relatively sore subject in their house, "we are not even going to talk about Preston, and I'm pretty sure your dad is happy with just one dog besides Prince will get jealous"

Shay thought about what her uncle was saying before rubbing Prince's head, "your right it's probably not a good idea"

"you ready to go see your dad" Kelly asked.

Shay nodded, and they both got up to get ready.

Unfortunately it was a rather busy day at the fire house and Ambo never came back in while they were there so they didn't get to see Pete because Shay got bored waiting. Kelly took Shay out for Macdonalds and then they went to the movies to see a new Princess movie that had just come out.

"What'd you think" Kelly asked.

"Ehh it was alright but Cinderella is better" Shay replied.

"Have you seen Frozen" Kelly asked.

"Yeah it's Leslie's favorite princess movie" Shay replied.

"She likes the snowman" Kelly said.

"I know" Shay replied as they stoped back at the fire house in hopes of catching Pete.

"Hey Monkey" Pete said as he eyed his daughter and her favorite uncle walking toward the apparatus floor.

"Hi daddy" Shay said as she enveloped Pete in a big hug.

"How's your day been, are you having fun" Pete asked.

"Yeah lot's, who are you working with today" Shay asked.

"Jake, you remember him right" Pete asked pointing towards ambo 61 where there was a medic sitting on the bumper.

Shay scrunched her face, "not really is he new" Shay asked.

"Nope, he's been here he and Sylvie occasionally swap shifts" Pete said.

Hearing that Shay's memory kicked in, "Oh yeah I do remember I'm going to go say hi"

"so what's going on, you have that look" Pete asked once Shay was out of ear shot.

"Jake,keep an eye on the monkey for a second" Kelly called out as he took Mills to his office to tell him about his earlier conversation.

"So she asked why people leave" Pete asked.

"Yeah,she's worried Kenna moved away and might have started over and she's not part of it,I told her that might have happened but to remember what she has here and then I told her about losing Shay and meeting Brittany,after she asked me why I always knew what to say but you may want to talk to Shay about it,she was pretty shaken up about the idea of Kenna starting over and not including her"Kelly said.

"My poor kid,I feel so bad for her and there is nothing I can do" Pete mumbled.

All you can do is be there for her Brother, be her shining star and that one person who she will always be able to depend on"Kelly said.

Pete nodded in agreement, "my kid is right you always know what to say"

Kelly smiled, "I try to but I am not always right just ask the wife"


	20. A fear almost comes true

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: I have written and rewritten this chapter multiple times,nothing was sticking and nothing sounded right. I got a request to do a chapter where Mills get's hurt on the job. So I'm going to go with it and hope it turns out. Read and Review and know that what I didn't use for this chapter will be in chapter 21.

Shay knew that their risks with her dad's job,she had known that since he had gotten hurt in an accident when the ambo collided with another car. She knew he had gotten hurt on the job as a fireman and because of that he had become a paramedic and stuck with it. She always prepared herself when he went to work that something may happen but she knew she wouldn't be ready when it did.

One September afternoon Shay's worst fears would come true. Pete was hurt on the job when the ambo was involved in an accident.

Shay knew something was wrong the second she saw her Uncle Kelly waiting to take her home after she had been called for an early dismissal.

"Uncle Kellywhat's going on is my dad alright"Shay asked.

"Shay,you need to calm down for a second and listen to me can you do that"Kelly asked as they walked out to his truck.

Shay nodded, "I can do that"

Kelly bent down to Shay level and put his hands on her shoulders, "your dad got hurt at work today and he's in the hospital,he's alright but he asked me to pick you up"

"How bad Uncle Kelly"Shay asked.

"He hit his head pretty hard, bruised his ribs and broke his arm,but he and Aunt Sylvie are doing alright,they are going to keep him over night because he hit his head and they have to put him under to work on his arm, so I'm going to take you over to Aunt Gabby's for the night because my kid's are there and Leslie's busy" Kelly replied.

"When will Aunt Brittany be back" Shay asked.

"I'm not sure Monkey" Kelly replied.

"When can I see my dad" Shay asked.

" Tomorrow Kiddo,he wants to see you to but the nurses told him he needs to rest so we figured you could see him when I pick him up,you guys are going to stay with us for a few days"Kelly said.

"okay"Shay said as they got into the truck.

At the Casey's

"Hey Gabby" Kelly said.

"Shay Lizzie and Kat are watching a movie if you want to watch while I talk to uncle Kelly" Gabby offered.

"Okay" Shay replied.

"What's going on" Kelly asked.

"Otis just called, they found internal bleeding and they are going into fix it but it means a couple more days in the hospital" Gabby replied.

"do they know what caused the bleeding" Kelly asked.

"Otis didn't say" Gabby replied.

"Alright, Monkey come here for a second" Kelly called out.

"Yeah" Shay said poking her head around the corner.

"Your dad's going to stay a couple extra days,so your either going to stay here,with me,or with Uncle Otis and Aunt Holly" Kelly said.

"What happened" Shay asked.

"They have to fix a couple more things" Kelly replied.

Shay spent the next 3 days bouncing from house to house while Pete the time he came home she just wanted to sleep in her own bed.

"I've missed you" Shay said carefully hugging her dad.

Pete smiled, "I've missed you to"

"Can we go stay in our house please"Shay begged.

"Already planned to Monkey,Leslie said she would stay with us"Pete replied.

"Sweet" Shay said excitedly as Kelly drove them home.


End file.
